


The skull in the spider’s web

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, comic - Fandom, spider gwen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid
Summary: This pairing is a result if an awesome dream I had :3





	1. No Gold Stars

Chapter One   
Gwen dropped off the high building and landed on the slick concrete below. Standing up straight,She proceeded to walk into the shabby warehouse after making sure no one was around. Especially Matt aka daredevil. He would definitely disapprove of her working with Frank. It was a safe hide out for her and her new partner. 

They had ran into each other a few months back when they were both after the same thug. Both had an interest in getting info out of him. Gwen needed to know the were a-bouts of his boss, who had been doing some horrible things on her block, and frank pretty much needed the same thing. The only difference was, frank wanted to kill him and Gwen wanted to turn him into her dad, the police chef. 

At first the strange partnership was rocky. The two always arguing over killing and the bloody savageness Frank often used, but Gwen knew she needed his help. This gang was pretty big and pretty ruthless as well. She did her best to grin and bare it and the two sorta got closer after the strip club incident. Long story short, the two may had there differences, but their goals far out weighed it. Also, Gwen started to see the softer side of Frank. The harden grim look often hid sadness and a soft heart. Every now and then she would get a rare smile out of him. His eyes told the story of a damaged soul and she knew deep down his ways were the result of this evil world. Gwen rolled her eyes thinking about that crazy horrible night as she removed her mask and hoodie. 

She walked in the main part of the shabby building and flipped the main light on. To her surprise, Frank was holding a man down to a chair. Gwen’s eyes went wide in the whole scene in front of her. Frank almost looked like a deer in head lights as his rage slowly left when he noticed Gwen. 

“What the heck man? What did I say about torture and brining people to the hide out?” Her mouth hung slightly open while her green eyes were glaring at frank. Some times she wanted to give him a hug, and tell him everything is alright, but right now she wanted to smack him up side the head. 

The man went to scream and the punisher quickly gagged him. Gwen closed the door and stood there with her arms crossed. Her lips now closed and twisted in disapproval. She was waiting for an explanation.

 

“Yeah, we talked about it, but I never really agreed.” Frank gave her a glare before pushing the tied man in the rolling chair back a bit. Frank approached Gwen with a frown. “Don’t give me that face, we had a deal. No baddies or medieval torture in the hide out. It is not like we can stay at my place, remember? It is full if bullet holes...” she fussed as she held her mask in her hands. 

Frank just glared down at her as she rambled away. “Look I don’t need this right now, alright. I got a lead and I need info out of him.” Frank argued back. “Hey, I didn’t kill anyone today ok,” he admitted know she didnt like the whole killing thing. 

“You want a gold star?” She said sarcastically before pointing at the gaged and tied man bleeding. Frank turned to glance at the man and then back towards her. “He isn’t dead.” He cocked an attitude with her. “Look, I you agreed to help you ok. I didn’t have to, I could have told you to get lost.” Frank walked back towards the man. “Your choice blondie.” He removed the gag from the man as gwen rolled her eyes. She walked past him, bumping into him on purpose as she walked to her side of the building. The brute was to much for her nerves right now. Yes they agreed to work together, but he was going to far. It was enough her home was trashes and now her last safe place left was being invaded. She tossed her mask and kicked off her sneakers as she thought back in that day when she first met the punisher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two months ago

“Help! Help!” The man’s voice screamed as he tried to run out of the alley. The echoes of foot steps and yells bounced off the brick walls and made their way into Gwen’s room. She rush to the window and slung it open.   
“Please, I will pay you.” The man pleads for his life as the two thugs proceeded to beat him. Gwen never saw such a sight on her street, less alone in day light hours. Without hesitation, the heroin quickly grabbed her suit and tried her best to slip it on over her boxer shorts and new york night t shirt. “8 am, crime really doesn’t sleep.” She huffed as she almost fell down pulling the suit up. 

By the time she slipped her mask and hoodie on, shoots rang out. Each bang made her jump a bit, hitting her head on the window as she tried to climb out. Her heart sank at the fact she was to late to save the poor soul. Climbing down the brick wall, Gwen reached out to check his pulse, but he was long gone. “Im so sorry.” Her voice crackled a bit as she closed the man’s eyes. 

The now enraged spider gwen shot out a web from her wrist and proceeded to hunt down the two men responsible. They were not going to get away with this. No matter what that man did, he didn’t deserve to be beat and shot like a dog in the alley way. Gwen finally reached the top of the adjacent building and glanced down, looking for the responsible party. she spotted the two getting into a car a block away and with out further hesitation , she leaped from the ledge. As she fell about half way down, she flung out a web that catapulted her towards the crooks.

Gwen landed hard on the car, making a huge dent in the hood. The Passenger of the car was already half out, so he lundged for her first drawing his gun. Gwen quickly flipped over him, avoiding the bullets that flew past her. With a hard right hook, she cold cocked the man in the jaw. The driver tried to speed away, but gwen shot a web and caught onto the door. She quickly pulled herself towards the car as it speed down the adjacent alley way.


	2. Rare

Chapter two   
Frank noticed the speeding car and the girl attached to its side. He quickly hopped in his van and chased after the car. 

Speeding up, he rear-ended the thing hard. The car spun and slammed into the wall. The force made gwen fly off and tumble down the street a bit. The scrapes and bumps tore at her suit a bit causing it to tear. Her wounds weren’t bad, so they began to heal quickly.

Frank got out of his smoking van and walked up to the car. He broke the glass window with the butt of his gun and grabbed the half consciousness man. “The hell is going on?” The man screamed as he was pulled through the window and tossed on the ground. “I don’t know, you tell me?” Frank asked as he pointed the gun at the guy. “Do you know who I work for? Huh? Marco is going to have your head on a...” but before the man could finish frank shot him. “NOOOOO!” Gwen called out as she finally stood up. Frank turned the gun towards her, but she shot a web and grabbed the gun. It went flying out of his hands attached to her web. She flung it towards the wreck car and she stormed after him. “Are you crazy! You can’t just kill someone like that! Who do you think you are!” She yelled as she got closer towards him. Frank reached in his jacket to pull another weapon. As he did she noticed the skull painted on his t shirt. 

Frank didn’t know who this woman in a suit was,But he wasn’t taking any chances. “I needed to get information out of him!” Gwen continues to fuss. Frank pulled another gun out and aimed it at he. “Will you stop pointing guns at me!” She growled and pushed it out of her face. “He killed a guy a block from here, now I will never know who he works for.” With those words frank eased up. He put two and two together. “So, your like red huh? Another masked freak?” He asked lowering his gun. 

This out raged gwen. She flipped her hoodie off and raised her mask up. Frank locked eyes with her. “Listen dude. I don’t know who you are but...” 

“The punisher..” he interrupts her lecture.

“Ok mr grey, I don’t care what you call yourself...” gwen continues 

“Frank...” he interrupted again  
Gwen was beyond pissed.  
“Will you let me finish!?” She yelled.  
“No, your yelling is a bit annoying.” He flat out told her. Her mouth hung open in shock and disgust.   
“Look...” she lowered her voice. “I am trying to get to the bottom of a man’s reason for being killed out side of my block, and you just killed the only man who knows why and who ordered it. Plus you cant just shoot people in b...” but he cur her off again.

“Marco Antonio. Italian mob boss.” He put his gun away and turned to walk to his van. Gwen watched him for a moment, then followed. “How do you know that?” Frank turned to face her as he opened the van’s door. “Cause I am after him too.” He hopped in and after a few attempts got the van started. Gwen watched him drive off. The nerve of him, this Frank. She knew she had to follow him if she was to bring this Marco guy in. She had no choice. The punisher, or what ever he called himself, knew more than her, so she needed answers. She put her mask down and swung off to follow the van.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present day

Gwen walked back into the main room to see frank cleaning his gun. She scrunched up the end of her hoodies sleeves in her hands as she crosses her arms. “So...” she broke the awkward silence. “Yes, I got rid of him.” He spoke before she could finish. “I know you don’t like what I do, but it has to be done. He knew where Marco was and he was a dead beat rapist anyways.” Frank knew Gwen didn’t like the killing part, but it was what he did. “Sorry I was yelled. I don’t like it, but I know it is how you do things, and the only way these guys will be taken out.” She sat on the end of the arm of the couch. Frank glanced over at her. “We been through a lot in the past few months. Them guys shooting up my apartment, the stripper club where that jerk Marco tried to...well, all I am saying is I appreciate you helping me and having my back. I am just saying, thank you. You may be a big mean killer, but you do have a heart of gold frank. I may have greater abilities, but I can’t take on a whole mob down by myself.” She chuckled a bit. 

Frank sat the gun down and glanced towards her. He wasn’t much the talkative kind, nor one to show much emotion, not since the death of his family four years ago. He had beed. Through a-lot and the present situation was nothing new, but he had began to trust Gwen. Heck he would even die for her to protect her. He didn’t trust many, but grew to trust her. 

“Don’t worry Gwen, we will get this guy and everyone he works him.” He reached out and placed a hand on her’s. She glanced down at his hand and then towards him. It was a rare thing. Gwen put her other hand on top of his and smiled.


End file.
